CRNS: The Valentine's Conundrum
by Armbrust
Summary: One-shot. A long-dead holiday is revived when Yang receives flowers from an unknown admirer, and Ruby has difficulties confessing her affections. Running promo/test for a full story I'm working on. White Rose, Yang/OC (implied)


**CRNS: The Valentine's Conundrum**  
 **By: Armbrust**

 **Foreword:** This is a live test of a story I've been working on in my small amounts of free time since my disappearance. As this is a working test, I don't intend for it to be perfect, more as a method of putting some ideas down and maybe sparking the drive I need to actually write the full story. When I do, the characters and their relationships will be fleshed out much more thoroughly. This is intended to occur during an indeterminate time period between seasons 1 and 3. Also, this test does not fit into the full story's timeline. I don't apologize for spelling Weiß as I do; and as a German speaker and a Grammar Nazi, I regret nothing. Beyond that one issue, any and all comments and criticisms are welcome, so long as criticism is constructive and not just "Ugh, you suck." Help me improve, so I can get the full thing right.

* * *

It was strange. In the early morning hours, just as the first rays of sunlight began to sweep across the grounds at Beacon Academy, Yang Xiaolong quietly approached the front courtyard as though it were any other day, though the area was scarcely abandoned at this hour. There, closer to the front gates than anywhere, was a figure shadowboxing energetically in the twilight. Nelke Stroh, an exchange student here to complete her training so she could officially enlist as a mercenary in her homeland. True, Yang has only met this girl a month ago, but spending these early mornings training with her already seemed like such a natural part of Yang's daily routine, as though they'd always spent this time together. Even now, watching her swing mercilessly at nothing wearing only her admittedly revealing athletic gear with bandages wrapped tightly around her hands and feet, dirty blonde hair pulled into a loose pony and fierce blue eyes sharply focused on the invisible foe before her. Just like every other morning. It felt strange to think that she'd be gone again in just a few months more. Seeing Yang approach, Nelke relaxed her stance and waved to the blonde, walking over to greet her, stopping only long enough to grab a towel to dry the copious amount of sweat. It would seem that she had already been here for a good hour or two. "Mornin', Yang! Wie geht's?" The foreign girl greeted Yang warmly. It still sounded odd to hear her speaking in her native tongue, though her accent was admittedly quite pleasant. She had already figured out, though, that that specific phrase asked how she was.

"I'm doing alright. I'm really getting used to waking up this early." Yang smiled, flexing her arms before starting her warm-ups. "Ah." Nelke paused for a moment before she continued. "Sorry, Yang, but I von't be able to train vith you this morning. I have something I need to take care of before classes start." Yang looked at the girl from her stretch, bent sideways as she stretched her arm over her head, grabbing her opposite ankle through her sweatpants. "Everything okay?" Nelke waved her hand dismissively, explaining that she only needed to make a call. "It's nothing serious. The Nibel just vant me to check in from time to time. They're sinking a lot of money to send me here so I can finish my enlistment. They just vant to make sure it's vell-spent is all." Ah, of course. She was still technically on an assignment, wasn't she? Of course they would want her to keep them in the loop. "Yeah, sure. I'll just train by myself today, no worries." Wrapping her towel around her shoulders, Nelke patted Yang on the shoulder as she righted herself to switch sides. "Sorry. I'll see you in class, Goldilocks." She waved a parting to Yang as she walked off back in the direction of the dorm complex, leaving Yang to run their normal morning workout routine on her own.

The day broke quickly. By the time Yang returned to her own room, the rest of her team was already mostly prepared for class, prompting Yang to quickly shower off the morning sweat and hurriedly don her own uniform for their morning classes. Rushing out the door to be on time for Professor Oobleck's morning class, she had to bolt back in after her forgotten bag before dashing out once more, finally catching up to the rest of team RWBY halfway to the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Guess my new morning routine takes more time than I thought on my own." Blake's nose buried in her book, she glanced sideways to Yang as she addressed her. "No Nelke today?" The venom in her voice as she asked was enough to kill an Ursa. It wasn't a surprise, really. There was clearly bad blood of some kind between her and the foreigner; and although neither was willing to open up about the matter, the foreigner already knew about Blake's history with the Fang, so Yang figured that it probably had to do with that. So, naturally, Blake seemed to be a touch upset that Yang had recently been spending so much time with the girl that bore such a violent hatred. However, Yang felt that whatever was between them only needed to stay between them, that she couldn't fight Blake's ghosts for her; so as she had done for the past several weeks, she ignored the spiteful comment and explained the morning.

"I see." Weiß's comment was characteristically apathetic, though her own thoughts got her concerns across loud and clear. "I guess it's a good thing she has her own business to take care of. Blake's right, you know. You've been spending so much time with her, it's like we barely see you any more these days." Well, could they really blame her? Yang shrugged. "I can't help it. We just really click, you know? And it's not like she's gonna be here forever." Knowing you were inevitably going to part with a friend was bad enough. Yang just wanted to capitalize on what time she could get is all. There shouldn't be a problem with that, should there? "It's not like I'm just forgetting about you guys." Finishing off the trifecta, Ruby pointed out that Yang didn't even eat with them anymore; she even did that with Nelke. Really, they mostly just saw her for class; the rest of her time was spent hanging out with the exchange girl. "Yang, what are your plans for tonight?" Weiß asked the question bluntly, already knowing what they were. Yang hesitated for a moment, before relenting. "We're going clubbing." Maybe they were right. Maybe she had been spending a bit too much time with Nelke lately, if the term "we" felt more normal to say than "I."

"Hello, everybody." Behind them, Pyrrha and Jaune jogged up, greeting them. "How are you today?" Ruby started filling the two in as the growing group ran across another set of familiar faces, the transfer students, team Cerinus, sans Nelke. Russell, Nelke's younger brother, was the first to notice them and waved a greeting in their direction. Sylvia, the short-statured blind girl, clung to the mammoth Chroma's arm to help navigate the halls. In usual fashion, her uniform was worn haphazardly beneath her black robe, blindfold hiding the upper half of her face, her mercury-like hair combed just enough to hide her ears; whereas Russel looked as crisp as ever, his dirt-blond hair combed back neatly and uniform in pristine condition, as if freshly pressed. Chroma still worn his uniform over a fully bandaged body, the only real detail of him they could discern are his vibrantly crimson eyes that showed through gaps in the wrappings and powdery white hair. Beyond that, he was a total enigma. Ruby and Weiß waved to them in return while Ruby filled in Pyrrha on the morning's events.

"That's wonderful!" Pyrrha clapped her hands together happily and looked at Yang while they walked. "I'm glad you're getting along well with her. She's…not the best at making friends. Back when we competed together, she only ever really talked to me." Honestly, her temperament probably had a lot to do with that. It seemed pretty easy for her to drive people away. "I know she can be a bit abrasive. Especially after what happened." That last bit caught their attention, as all but Blake asked her what she meant. Pyrrha in response looked to Yang. "She...hasn't told you?" Yang shook her head. "Told me what?" Pyrrha blushed in embarrassment and tried to dismiss it. "Forget I said anything. I shouldn't be the one to tell you." The answer didn't satisfy the rest of them, who continued to pry. "Alright, alright. Look…" She looked up, to make sure they were definitely out of earshot, though she knew to be wary of Sylvia's hearing, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Russell and Nelke are orphans. Their mother ran off when they were little, and their dad's…gone. That's all that I can tell you." Orphans? In retrospect, that made sense. The violent resentment she felt for the Fang, and probably Blake by association. It must have been them, and she must have taken on the dirty work of a mercenary because they needed the money.

A solemn silence passed though the group as the revelation sank in. Even Blake's eyes had glossed over, staring blankly at her book in light of what she heard. Nobody could think of anything to say. There wasn't really anything any of them _could_ say in response to hearing that. Suddenly her anger didn't seem so irrational.

It was lucky for them that the classroom broke the silence for them. Walking in, they found a huge crowd of people gathered around the desks where they normally sit, clamoring away as though something had happened. "Hey, guys. What's going on over here?" Yang set her bag down farther along the rows, walking over to see what the commotion was. Looking her way, the crowd parted to allow her access, revealing a magnificently ornate vase overflowing with a breathtaking bouquet set tidily onto the table where Yang normally sat. Perfectly groomed flowers of all colors and breeds glistened pristinely, as though they had been freshly watered before anybody walked in. Affixed to the vase itself, visible hanging beneath the leaves, was a card with Yang's name written on it in a flowery script, the tail end of the 'g' curling off into a heart. The meaning behind the gesture was undeniable, but the problem was that there was no signature anywhere to be found on the card, meaning that it was anybody's guess who the sender was. The fact remained, though, that this was a gesture of love, and knowing that alone was enough to paralyze Yang in embarrassment, face burning bright red.

From nowhere, a heavy arm slung itself around her neck, the person putting their full weight on her shoulder and snapping her from her shocked daze. Nelke, having just arrived and still shoveling her breakfast into her mouth, her uniform thrown on sloppily with her jacket left undone, had also come to see what everybody was staring at. She tried asking, but with a mouthful of what smelled like roast beef only managed a slur of garbage. Now that she could get a better look, Nelke's eyes widened in shock. Swallowing her meal, she used now free hand to lightly jab Yang in the ribs. "Hey, look at you, Goldilocks. Guess someone really has the hots for you, huh? Any idea who?" Yang shook her head, swiftly and stiffly. "No, there's no name."

"Huh." Nelke stared at the flowers a bit longer. "That's strange. Vhat's the point of making a grand gesture if you don't know who it's from?" She shrugged, letting her arm slide from around Yang's shoulders and walking off to her own seat, where she kicked her feet up onto the desk and waited for the professor to arrive while everybody else mulled around yang and her gift. When the professor did arrive, even he couldn't help but comment on the flowers. "My, oh my. Miss Xiaolong, what is it that you have there?" Honestly, Yang wasn't sure how to respond. "Uh…flowers? Somebody left them on the desk for me." Professor Oobleck zipped over, inspecting the gift while hemming and hawing to himself. "My word, it would seem that somebody has done their homework." Confused, Yang asked him what he meant by that. "You see, Yang. Before the Grimm appeared. This time of the year, people around the world would celebrate their love for another with gifts, oftentimes flowers or chocolates. I had thought the practice to have been long extinct, but clearly somebody here knows better. I'm honestly impressed." He stood to face the class, asking aloud who the one who left the gift was. "Please, I must know whose hand I must shake." His eyes scanned over the silent crowd of students. "Come, come. No need to be shy."

Nelke was the first to speak up, but her answer wasn't what he expected. All she ended up pointing out was the pointlessness of asking who left an anonymous gift. Reluctantly, he admitted her point. "Well, that is unfortunate." With no choice but to forget the mystery for now, Professor Oobleck began his lecture for the day after asking only once more. Still, Yang couldn't focus on the class at hand, despite being reminded several times to pay attention, her mind was lost elsewhere in her attempt to figure out who her admirer could be. She wasn't oblivious, she knew that guys all over the place had their eyes on her, but she never really talked to any of them enough to have any idea where to start. Before she knew what had happened, class had already ended, and she wasn't any closer to figuring it out. All she had to go on was the card. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but it was a very fluid script, written with several graceful arcs in it. She had never seen it, but it still felt familiar in a way.

Before their next class, Yang ducked back into the dorm to put the bouquet somewhere safe before joining everybody else in their next class, taking the card with her to mull over. It didn't help, and before she knew it, it was already time for lunch. She tucked the card into her pocket for the time being, resolving to worry about it later. Instead, she along with teams JNPR and CRNS walked to the cafeteria to eat together, Nelke and Blake intentionally standing opposite each other. Of the group, Yang was the last to get her meal, finding a seat between Pyrrha and Weiß at the table that the group chose. Curiously, Ruby tugged on Nelke's sleeve, whispering to her, and the two proceeded to sit near the end of the group, conversing in hushed tones. It wasn't that Ruby didn't get alone with her, just that none of the rest of them had ever seen them conversing to this degree, let alone so secretively.

* * *

"Hey, Nelke…" Ruby wasn't really sure where to start. She wanted to ask her something, but it was hard to find the words. "You…date girls, right?" Nelke looked at her wide-eyed, her food-stuffed face giving her the appearance of a chipmunk. Swallowing the food, she wiped her mouth and answered. "Well…honestly, I really more just skip to the after party, if you know what I mean." Ruby stared at her blankly, confused. "You don't. Forget it. Yes, I'm homoromantic. Vhy?" Ruby glanced over at the rest of the group quickly and leaned in to whisper. "If…" Ruby took a breath to calm herself. "If I wanted to tell a girl I like her, what should I do?" Wait.

"Vell…that bouquet that Yang got earlier seemed to vork, but it really depends on who ve're talking about. Vhy are you asking me, though? Isn't this something you should ask your sister?" Ruby blushed, and explained that it was too embarrassing to ask Yang, eliciting a sigh from Nelke in response. "Alright, I'll offer vhat I can. First off, who are ve talking about, here?" Ruby fidgeted, avoiding eye contact. "Lily, I can't offer you any advice if I don't have a name. Or even an idea. Everybody's tastes are different." Eventually, Ruby relented. Nodding her head upwards, indicating in front of her. Discreetly, Nelke followed Ruby's nod, thinking she understood who she meant. "Ahh. Alright, I get it now. You'll want to be traditional. Blumen - sorry, 'flowers' - and a confession. Straightforward, honest. I think that vould be your best bet."

A tidal wave of questions followed immediately. What kind, when should I do it, what should I wear. Nelke silenced them by raising her hand, gesturing the young girl to silence. "That's on you. Vhatever flowers you think are appropriate, vhenever you're most comfortable doing so. You might vant to dress cute, though. Can't hurt." She glanced over at the group and, seeing nobody looking any more, leaned in towards Ruby and slipped her a bit of money. "Here. Go into the city after classes, pick out something nice. My treat, to a young maiden. Go get the girl." The Sherban flashed her a wink and a coy smile, before polishing off her food and getting up to take care of the remains, telling the group that she was going to go for a walk before their afternoon classes started. She grabbed her bag and, after returning her tray, walked out the door with Pyrrha and Yang deciding to go with her.

* * *

Later that night, in the dorm for team CRNS, Nelke stood in front of their floor-length mirror as she got ready to hit the town with Yang. She was never really one for makeup, but tonight was special, and so she went to the trouble of putting on a touch of lipstick and a bit of mascara. She wore tight, black leather pants with matching combat boots and a similar jacket, with a white T-shirt beneath, and her hair held back by an old-fashioned band. As she stood, fidgeting with the earring she was planning on wearing, she noticed that her teammate Sylvia was standing in the corner of the mirror, looking as if she were waiting to say something. "Vhat's up, Sylvia?" People's opinion of Sylvia was that, being blind, she had no way of seeing the world around her. What few knew is that her Semblance almost did that for her. "You've been in front of the mirror for a vhile now. Are you going out somevhere?" Nelke hummed a confirmation, still fighting to get her earring in. "Yang and I are going out. She said she had a club. Knows a guy, apparently. After that, who knows?" She could see the reflection of Sylvia's face falling. "Yang again? You've been spending a lot of time vith her lately."

"Yeah, ve get along really vell. Honestly, I didn't think ve vould at first. She's more outgoing than I'm used to. I'll be damned, huh?" Sylvia asked her if there was anything more going on between them, causing Nelke to visibly hesitate for a second. "Maybe. I don't really know, honestly. Valetians are difficult to read. I don't know if she's friendly or interested." Sylvia heard the sound of excitement in that prospect, and it worried her. "Actually, Nelke, I vas vondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner vith me?" The answer was a swift and resounding 'no,' blunt to the point that Sylvia was almost compelled to recoil. "You had your chance, Sylvia. Vhen you valked avay, it vas over."

"I still love you, you know." Nelke hummed another acknowledgment, examining her finally completed ensemble. This was a song and dance she'd heard before. Every month or so, since they split. She was used to Sylvia trying to find a way back. Poor girl had trouble moving on, even though it was her that left. Nelke was over her attempts by now. "Alright. I'll be back later, everyone. Don't vait up." With her final part, Nelke walked right past Sylvia, ignoring the girl's pleas, and headed out the door to meet Yang.

She was greeted by Weiß greeted her at the door when she knocked, who called out to Yang. "Yang, your girlfriend's here." Though Nelke tried to protest, Weiß walked away and was replaced by Yang, who stepped outside and closed the door behind her, ignoring the Schnee's taunts. "You ready to go?" Nelke was. "Let's go see this club of yours." Yang pulled the keys to her bike from her pocket and jingled them with a smirk on her face. "C'mon, then. I'll drive." Nelke relented. Initially, she wanted to take her ship, the Highwind, but figured that there wouldn't be room when Yang told her the plans.

Nelke had never been on a motorcycle before. When Yang climbed on and beckoned to her, she looked at the machine skeptically. Yang patted the seat behind her in response, promising that she'll be fine and prompting Nelke to trust her. As she sat down, she placed her hands on Yang's hips, uncertain of where she actually should place them. It took her by surprise when Yang grabbed her arm and pulled it forward, wrapping the arm around her entire waist. "Gotta hold on tighter than that, Nel'." She complied, wrapping her other arm as well, though she had to fight the ingrained desire to lay her head against Yang's back as well.

Nelke should have trusted her instincts. While they arrived at their destination in one piece, Yang was a horrifyingly reckless driver, to the point that Nelke almost wanted to kiss the ground when they finally came to a stop. Looking at the ground, though, she could see that that would not be her best idea. Yang climbed off after the foreigner, hanging her helmet on the handles, a motion which Nelke mimicked, and led her guest inside. As they reached the front doors, Yang reminded Nelke to remember what she had told her beforehand and she'd be fine. As soon as she opened the doors, the music playing inside drowned out almost everything else, leaving Nelke to follow Yang's beckoning and the two entered together. Once inside, the first place the two decided to go was the bar, so Yang took Nelke by the hand and lead her through the throngs of people to the counter, where the two were lucky enough to find a couple of seats. The bartender, a man who Yang had called "Junior," was quick to attend them.

"Blondie! What bring you here?" He looked visibly nervous. Understandable, considering what Yang had told Nelke happened. He looked Nelke over momentarily before nodding in her direction. "Who's the kraut? Friend of yours?" Yang laugh. "Relax; we're just here to have some fun. I'll have the usual." She tipped her hand upwards, seemingly a global gesture for a drink. He nodded an affirmation, turning to ask Nelke what she'd like, whose response was quick and straightforward, almost like it was rehearsed. "Colovian brandy. Straight." Being an unfamiliar face, he was required to ask her for identification, which she happily provided. She slid it down on the table, though as he went to pick it up, she slammed her hand down, pinning his to the table before leaning in. "Yang told me about the little problem you had here. Call me 'Kraut' again, and you're going to have a much bigger one." She released his hand, and he looked thoroughly unimpressed by her threat until he actually took a look at her card, her mercenary ID to be precise, when he proceeded to visibly pale and responded with a "Yes, ma'am" before returning the card and shuffling off for their drinks. Before Nelke could pick the card from the table, there was something about it that caught Yang's eye, though she held her tongue for now. She couldn't help but smile to herself, though.

Junior returned quickly with their drinks, setting them in front of the girls. As he turned to leave, Yang flagged him down. While Nelke was lost watching the crowd, sipping her drink, she asked him why he looked so scared of her. While the mercenaries may be the unofficial military of her country, she wouldn't think that a single soldier would scare him that much. When she asked him, he actually looked confused. "You don't know who she is?" Yang's blank stare answered his question for her, so he leaned across the bar so that only Yang could hear him. "Nelke Stroh has a bad reputation. Real bad, even for a Nibel merc. I mean bad enough that Atlas has her on their watch list. Way I hear it: even her own group is scared of pissing her off, and the Nibel are the most battle-hardened mercenaries out there. Apparently, get her going and she leaves entire city blocks in pieces. I don't know if it's true, of course, but I'm not going to risk it. Atlas doesn't watch you over rumors."

As Junior left, Yang gazed sideways at her guest, who looked like she was at least enjoying herself. She didn't look like she was that dangerous, but of course she knew that looks could be deceiving. Oddly enough, she still felt comfortable around her. If she was really that dangerous, wouldn't at least a little apprehension be natural? But sitting here, looking at her, watching her light up when a song she enjoyed was played as she hopped up and tugged Yang out to the dancefloor. Nothing. Even if she was a dangerous enemy, watching her here and now, she was still just a girl. And her hypnotic movements on the dancefloor were likely to not be helping the matter. The way she moved and swayed to the beat was mesmerizing. Erotic and enticing, like the lure of a siren. Small wonder half the other patrons stopped to stare. It was almost enough to make Yang swell with pride and declare "she's here with me."

It was a sad moment for everybody when the song ended and she returned to her seat, though no show can last forever. Together, the two walked back to their spot at the bar, their drinks still sitting where they left them, and sat down together. "Wow, Nel'. I had no idea you could dance like that." With a giggle, Nelke looked to her. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, Yang. I _did_ learn a thing or two from them, though." She smirked, taunting the blonde. "Don't think I didn't see you staring, too." She stood up without warning, swinging her leg over Yang and sitting down tenderly in her lap, placing her hands on the confused girl's shoulders. She leaned in, placing her face right next to Yang's cheek, whispering. "All you have to do is ask, you know." The girl's hot breath brushing over Yang's ear sent excited shivers down her spine. Unfortunately, a splash of cold water diffused the situation immediately as Junior stood opposite them, looking rather cross. "Keep your pants on, you two. I have a reputation to keep, you know. This isn't a hotel." Irately, he returned to his duties as Nelke returned to her seat. Not quite sure what had happened, Yang laughed it off.

"I didn't think you'd be that drunk already. You haven't even finished your glass!" Nelke swirled her glass absentmindedly, grinning. "Oh, I'm not drunk. I meant every word I said." She stopped, as if she realized something. As Yang went to take a drink, Nelke's hand shot sideways and covered her mouth. "You don't want to drink that." She pointed to the glass, specifically the bottom, where there was a visible fizz rapidly disappearing. "They got mine too. Looks like somebody wanted to have a good time tonight." She raised her finger, barking out for Junior and raising Hell about their drinks being spiked. Fortunately, Junior looked just as furious, offering to replace them on the house, which they gladly accepted, though they were much more cautious the rest of the night. It wasn't until they were about to leave, however, that anything more happened.

As Yang and Nelke moved unsteadily towards the door, another patron came over to them and tried to introduce himself. "I have a couple of friends who would be interested in meeting you girls." Nelke laughed, her drunken laugh sounding more like a schoolgirl's giggle than anything, before dismissing him. "Sorry, little boy. You're not my type." More of his friends showed up as the two staggered forward, insisting the two come to their place to recover. What they wanted was obvious, though the girls were still not interested. As they walked even farther, they heard the cock of a gun behind them. "Let's try this again. Why don't you come rest at our place?" The girls immediately straightened up, though their balance was still shot. Her hair a mess, Nelke addressed him directly. "You're probably the one that spiked our drinks." Yang groaned, already knowing where the night was going. "You sure you want to do this?" She felt two barrels press against the back of her neck as a response. "We just want to get to know you lovely ladies, that's all."

Her response was swift. She spun quickly, grabbing the gun's barrel and jerking it to the side as he pulled the trigger, a slug nailing one of his friends in the shoulder, almost taking off the arm. Nelke pulled on the gun and, finding him unwilling to let go, she thrust the barrel backwards and slammed the butt into his face repeatedly until he did. The club began to panic, everybody getting as far from the fight as they could, while Yang also started brawling as Nelke swung the gun as a club and cracked open two skulls before tossing it into the air and using her fists. As one rushed at her from behind, she spun and swung her elbow downward into the back of his head while Yang coldcocked someone who tried to ambush her from the front while she was distracted. While his friends were getting laid out, the initial aggressor rolled around on the floor, cradling his broken and bloodied nose. He was snapped back when Nelke stomped down hard on his chest. She lifted her hand, catching the tossed gun by the grip and immediately levelling it straight at the man's head, pulling the trigger without hesitation. The gun clicked audibly. Nelke looked confused for a second, pulling the trigger again and again to the same result. She lifted the gun and, finding where a magazine would feed, she saw it was empty. "Sheiße." The thing must have been dislodged when she was beating people with the weapon. So, instead, she flipped it again, grabbed the barrel, and swung it straight down, knocking the guy unconscious.

Junior was already at the scene. He had some with some of his henchmen as soon as the fight had started, but it was over before any of them got there. Nelke proclaimed, in a drunken sing-song voice, that she found his druggers before running out of the building with a need to puke. Yang followed, calling back that the man who had almost lost his arm would need a doctor.

When the two got outside, they hit another problem after Nelke finished losing her dinner. Yang was in no condition to drive, and Nelke wasn't about to let her. Nelke had a solution, but had difficulty pulling her scroll from her pocket as she was quickly sobering up. She did, though, eventually. "Violet, ve need a pickup." An automated voice spoke back through the phone as the AI responded. "Jawohl. Sollte ich auch Yangs Motorrad abholen?" She responded affirmatively, and the machine responded that she would be there shortly. "You ever have an airlift, Yang? It's quite the ride." Nelke was slumped against the wall of the building for balance, confused about Nelke's swift recovery. "How are you so much better already?" Nelke explained that alcohol was basically her country's national past time, that her tolerance was naturally high because of it. Yang hummed in response. Not really positive of negative, just a note. "Your voice is pretty. Keep saying words." With a chuckle, Nelke leaned against the wall with her, obliging her request and talked with her until the AI-controlled Highwind arrived overhead, a wired lowering from the back end of the craft, allowing Nelke to hook up Yang's bike for transport, also giving them a way to ride up to the airship, where they could enter through the rear door as Violet steered the ship back to Beacon's airfield as Yang slept peacefully against Nelke's shoulder.

* * *

The halls were dark by the time the two returned to their dorms. Yang was feeling a touch better after her nap, but she still needed to lean against Nelke to get back to her room in one piece. The walk was mostly silent, though Yang would occasionally mumble something to the effect of "You're so warm." The stairs were the biggest challenge, since Nelke had to basically drag Yang, but once they got to the right floor, it was smooth sailing. Until Nelke pulled Yang around a corner without warning, pressing the two of them against the wall. Yang started to ask what was up, but Nelke quickly covered her mouth, peeking around the corner. Yang shimmied sideways around her to take a look as well. There were two familiar figures in the hall. Even if they didn't know the other one, Weiß's white clothing stood out like a candle in the low light. Ruby's cloak is what gave her away. It was difficult to hear them from where they were, but it was Nelke's call to hide here.

"What do you want this late, Ruby?" Weiß sounded almost impatient. Understandable, given the time she was being called out. Ruby kicked the floor in front of her lightly. "Weiß…I need to tell you something." Ruby's hands were hidden behind her back, though Nelke knew why. Quietly, Ruby pulled from behind her a beautiful bouquet of breathtakingly snow-white roses. "I…I got these for you." They couldn't see her face, but Weiß seemed to have been caught off guard. "Ruby, what…? I…" She was stammering over her words, unsure of what to say, so Ruby continued. "I saw these today, and I just knew I had to. I think roses are pretty, but I think they're even prettier when they're this color. Your color. I think they go well together, like I think we do. I really like you, Weiß, and I can't help but feel like I'm just so much better when I'm with you. Like these roses."

Nelke was clearly impressed. "Nicely fucking done, kid." She kept her voice quiet, so they didn't hear them. Ruby's cheesy speech clearly had Weiß flustered, unsure of what to say. "Ruby you…these are for me?" Ruby nodded. "I'd be happy if you would accept them." Weiß fixed her poise, crossing her arms and looking away with a huff. "Well, I have to, do I? You went to all the trouble; it'd be rude if I didn't." Nelke could just picture how red Weiß's face was burning in the darkness. Maybe that's why Ruby chose to do this now, so she could hide her own embarrassment. Gently, Weiß took the bouquet from Ruby's hands, quietly sniffing them. Ruby looked uncertain. "Um…does this mean we're dating now?" Weiß huffed again. "D-don't get ahead of yourself." And she stormed off back in the direction of their dorm. Alone in the halls, Ruby squealed quietly, flailing excitedly before going back to the room after her. When they disappeared down the hall, Nelke relaxed against the wall, laughing to herself. "Well done, Lily. I knew you had it in you." When Yang's shoulders heaved, Nelke realized that she was, instead, sobbing quietly. "Hey, Yang. Vhat's the matter?"

Yang sniffled, wiping away some runny snot with the back of her hand before sobbing an answer. "My baby sister's all grown up!" Nelke smirked. Of course, the worries of a big sister. "It'll be alright, Yang. She'll always be your baby sister. I promise you that." Yang slumped to the floor, sobbing drunkenly, and Nelke sat down with Yang, comforting her while she let her worries out.

Eventually, though, Yang finally calmed down enough for Nelke to help pick her back up and dust her off. The two, finally, proceeded back to Yang's dorm. Finally, when the two were sitting outside of it, Nelke asked Yang if she'd need any help once inside. She shook her head. "No, I think I'll be okay from here." She stumbled, Nelke catching her. "Thanks. For this and for listening to me earlier. I shouldn't have cried about that." She laughed weakly. Of course it'd be difficult dealing with your only baby sister becoming her own woman, but Yang would be okay. With Nelke's guard down, Yang caught her and pressed her gently against the wall. "You know, Nelke. I saw your signature on your ID earlier." She leaned in, as if going for a kiss, but ultimately missed when her lips landed gently against Nelke's crimson cheek. "Thank you for the flowers. I love them." She backed away, going to enter her room. She waved over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." Quietly, she closed the door behind her, leaving Nelke against the wall both flustered and excited. Eventually, she waved back to the door. "Yeah…see ya…"

* * *

Morning came as always the following morning. Given the events of last night, Nelke found herself surprised when Yang walked up to her the following morning, ready for their morning training as always. As the two sparred in the front courtyard, Yang mentioned that she was glad that Nelke had transferred to Beacon. Nelke smiled. It was warm, brilliant. "You know? I am, too." She threw one more punch to Yang, who blocked with ease and counter. Yang made a note to thank Pyrrha for introducing them. It was strange, knowing what difference one person could make.

"Alright." Nelke stretched her arms over her head, inadvertently showing off her chiseled musculature. "Let's get you ready for Vytal."


End file.
